Cambios
by ladiserena
Summary: Un pasado oscuro puede cambiar el presente cuando uno duda de si mismo y una persona querida desaparece
1. Default Chapter

**CAMBIOS **

_**CAPITULO 1: EL SACRIFICIO**_

Este será el fin del Caos pregunto Rei para sus adentros mientras pelaban con todas sus fuerzas, mas era en vano todas caían una(o) a una(o): Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru Amy, Mina, Lita, Rei y por ultimo Darien la única que se encontraba a salvo y eso gracias a ellos era Serena quien había empezado a llorar sin control al ver asi a sus amigos y utilizo su ultimo recurso el cristal de plata penso, a si que lo saco de su broche haciendo que saliera de el un gran poder derrotando a todos los enemigos que los rodeaban y haciendo que las Sailors y Tuxedo recuperaran sus energías Serena al ver terminado con los enemigos callo sobre sus rodillas Darien corrió a sujetarla antes de que cayera por completo al piso

"Serena... , Serena por favor respóndeme "

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y se vio en los brazos de Darien y rodeada por todos los demás intento decir unas palabras pero parecía faltarle fuerza

"Uranus: bombón no hables estas muy débil"

"no.. no podré... seguir deteniendo... al Caos por mucho tiempo"

"Sailor Plut: princesa... "

"chicos los quiero mucho a todos y espero que me perdonen "

"Sailor Mars: Serena tonta de que hablas"

"Sailor Júpiter: no te empieces a despedir entiendes tu tienes que vivir"

Serena se levanto poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo

"vamos chicas no pongan esas caras estoy bien solo un poco cansada"

"Sailor Saturn: tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a usar tanta energía"

- ¿donde estas princesa de la luna que no tienes valor para mostrarte ante mi?

"Sailor Mercury: ya se recupero pero... al parecer no puede vernos"

"Sailor Neptune: usted esta haciendo esto princesa nos esta protegiendo con el cristal de plata y por eso no nos ve"

Sailor Moon solo sonrío

"chicas ahora ustedes tendrán que vivir por mi a si que les pido que estén felices la mayor parte del tiempo y que disfruten su vida cada día como yo intente hacer con la mía"

"Sailor Saturn: pero no diga eso..."

"déjenme hablar por favor no tengo mucho tiempo, Darien mi amor discúlpame no podré cumplir con todas nuestras promesas y sueños te pido que te vuelvas a enamorar y te cases para que al menos uno de los dos sea feliz "

"pero que estas diciendo yo no..."

Sailor Moon lo callo poniendo su dedo en sus labios y continuo diciendo

"todos sabíamos que yo estaba aquí para controlar el mal en su forma mas pura y este es el Caos y créanme si este es mi destino final no voy a discutirlo asi que cuídense y vivan por mi cumplan sus sueños pues al hacerlo me harán muy feliz además quien sabe puede ser que no sea necesaria mi muerte no creen... todo puede pasar"

Al terminar de decir esto invoco nuevamente el cristal de plata saliendo de la esfera donde se encontraban

"Tuxedo: Serena que haces tu cuerpo esta muy débil"

Todos observaron la batalla desde la esfera intentaron salir con desesperación de esta pero les fue imposible y sin poder contenerse comenzaron a llorar de desesperación, de tristeza de impotencia al ver a la persona mas importante para ellos morir ante sus ojos mientras tanto Serena

"Neo Reina serenity: me buscabas a qui estoy "

"Caos: valla se ve que no sabes a lo que te enfrentas aunque te sacrifiques yo seguiré viviendo en los corazones de las personas en las envidias, rencores, entre tantas cosas que tu no puedes detener"

"si ya te entendí vas a charlar todo el día"

"niña estúpida que no entiendes quien soy"

"déjame adivinar puro mal"

"aunque te burles insolente"

"pues no te tengo miedo"

"no me digas deberías y dime que te ha dado esa seguridad "

"el que no te permitiré que la obscuridad gobierne yo quiero mucho a las personas de la tierra y del universo y no te permitiré que lo destruyas"

"no me digas (dijo esto en tono burlón mientras lanzaba un poder en su contra)"

Serena se defendió usando el cristal de plata por favor cristal de plata escúchame te lo suplico ayúdame después de decir esto la pelea se emparejo

"S.Mars: no esta usando toda su fuerza "

"S.Venus: pero si libera toda la energía del cristal de plata ella ..."

"S. Plut: morirá..."

Mientras en la pelea

"Caos: vamos date por vencida nunca podrás ganarme"

"NrS: lamento desepcionarte pero no puedo hacer eso yo les prometí a muchas personas que te derrotaría y que tendrían un mañana que no tendrán si me doy por vencida"

"Caos: no seas ridícula"

La pelea iba en contra de Serena hasta que

"cristal de plata consedeme todo tu poder para poder brindarles un mañana a mis amigas, mi familia, mi novio, y a todas las personas que habitan en universo y así poder darles una segunda oportunidad"

Después de decir eso el cristal emitió una luz increíblemente cegadora que cubrió al Caos y a la neo Reina sereniti , mientras esta luz los cubría

" imposible me as vencido pero antes de que muera te demostrare que en realidad tu corazón no confía en nadie"

"eso no es verdad

" te mostrare la verdad que se oculta en ti "

"a pesar de que hagas eso yo también moriré y no podré dañar a las personas que amo"

" en eso te equivocas y aunque así fuera antes de que mueras podrás conocer la maldad que se oculta detrás de tu amor"

Después todo se aclaro las Sailors Scouts fueron liberadas de su prisión quedando en un lugar desconocido para ellas e irreconocible todo se veía en ruinas comenzaron a buscar a Serena por todas partes pero lamentablemente no encontraron nada todos se dieron por vencidos y de un momento a otro se encontraban en el templo Hikawa ya sin sus transformaciones Artemis lloraba en los escalones de la casa de Rei

"Mina: que tienes Artemis a caso ya sabes lo de..."

"Artemis: si pero no lloro solo por eso quisiera evitarlo pero no puedo ella seguramente se esta burlando de mi diciéndome que no sea un gato cobarde"

"Lita: pero Serena nunca te habría dicho algo así"

"Artemis: no me refiero a Serena si no a luna "

"Amy: a que te refieres"

"Artemis: por favor entremos a casa de Rei ahí les explicare todo"

Todos entraron a casa de Rei ninguno mostraba alegría en sus rostros el silencio se apodero de la habitación ninguno se atrevía a llorar por su gran perdida parecía que todos esperaban que entrara pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde como en cada reunión que tenían mas como iba a hacerlo si ella ya estaba...¿muerta? después de unos minutos y de que todos se adentraron en sus pensamientos un Artemis mas calmado tomo nuevamente la palabra sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

"Artemis: creo que antes de cumplir con mi encargo debemos de llamar a la familia de Serena"

Al decir esto todos se sorprendieron a el no le importo las preguntas a medias que le hacían solo continuo diciendo

"Artemis: les pido que se den prisa a si podré explicarles el por que les pedí que todos se quedaran "

Rei se levanto tomo el auricular hablando muy lento y quedamente sito a sus padres después colgó regreso a donde se encontraban los demás miro hacia donde estaba Darien este se tomaba la frente con su mano tapando sus ojos era tal su tristeza que ella la pudo sentir todas aprecian estar ausentes el ambiente y el aire se tensaban cada vez mas Rei se sentó. de repente la puerta se abrió era el abuelo de Rei que llevaba té, quería preguntar que tenían, mas la seriedad de todos se lo impidió limitándose a decir - estos jóvenes se complican mucho la vida- mas como no hacerlo minutos mas tarde llegaron sus padres de Serena junto con su hermano Rei les ofreció asiento y una tasa de te ya una vez todos reunidos Artemis se coloco a la orilla de la mesa en donde todos podían observarlo y comenzó diciendo que ya que todos se habían reunido era momento de empezar para los padres de Serena fue una gran sorpresa que un gato hablara mas no les impacto tanto como la noticia de que si hija había muerto y dejado unas confesiones Artemis saco una caja en donde se encontraban diferentes sobres cada uno con el nombre de quien le pertenecía Artemis abrió uno que decía que era para todos dentro de el venia una pequeña lámina de metal de donde salió un holograma en 3D con la figura de Serena y ...

Continuará...

N.A. este es mi primer fanfic publicado a si que dudas, críticas, y sugerencias a 


	2. Despedidas

DESPEDIDAS, ¿el último adiós?

Todos se encontraban impactados ante este suceso Artemis puso encendido en la tarjeta y el holograma comenzó a moverse como una película

-Serena: "hola chicos si están viendo este holograma solo puede significar dos cosas una que lo deje olvidado y ustedes lo encontraron o dos que estoy muerta, en realidad preferiría la primera pero...es poco probable a si que espero que estén viendo esto todos juntos, que estén mis padres, mi hermano, Darién y ustedes chicas como se abran dado cuenta en esta caja hay mas tarjetas como estas y es por que quise darles un mensaje mas personalizado a cada uno de ustedes yo preferiría que lo vieran en privado aunque si lo quieren ver todos no hay problema... ( da un pequeño suspiro) creo que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto en fin tomen sus tarjetas (manda un beso) cuídense y hasta la próxima"

"Kenji: esto es una broma por que de ser a si no fue graciosa "

"Haruka: acaso párese que estamos bromeando! "

El Papa de serena se calmo ante la respuesta agresiva de Haruka quien fue tranquilizada por Michiru Rei repartió las tarjetas y dijo que podían ir a cualquier habitación del templo a si fue como todos se separaron los primeros en ver lo que decía su tarjeta fue la familia de serena colocaron esta frente a ellos y...

" hola mami espero que no llores yo seguramente estoy bien este holograma lo realicé para ustedes pues quería confesarles algunas cosas a si que empezare por presentarme soy serena Tsukino tengo 17 años y estoy en la preparatoria a veces puedo ser un poco... miedosa, glotona, infantil, llorona y no pienso decir mas en mi contra pero sin embargo y con todas estas peculiares características soy la guerrera que protege al mundo (en ese momento se transforma en sailor moon) ¡ increíble no ! (suspira) pero esto tiene sus contradicciones de las que no les hablare creo que fue suficiente decirles mi identidad secreta , se que no soy la mejor hija o al menos no la hija que ustedes hubieran querido tener y mucho menos la hermana verdad Sami? pero... lo intente y si ahora estoy… es por darles un día mas a ustedes mi familia y créanme no siempre es fácil hacerlo es decir sacrificarse por lo de mas (su voz empieza a entre cortarse y su madre empieza a llorar) como podrán imaginarse lo que les acabo de decir debe mantenerse como un secreto , los amo y créanme los extrañare cuídense mucho que yo donde este también los cuidare y quien sabe quizás si nos volvamos ha ver pero por el momento adiós. (el holograma se apaga)"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar mina veía el final de su carta algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro soltaba pequeñas risillas sin que parara de llorar realmente le era difícil despedirse de su amiga de su hermana alguien que era igual que ella

" hay Mina que buenos recuerdos y créeme podría pasar horas recordando los buenos momento que he vivido a tu lado pero te diré algo que seguramente pondré también las tarjetas de las demás no lo se aún no lo decido, pero la amistad para mi es algo que atraviesa el alma, es un sentimiento que no se te va y ni la muerte ni la distancia, ni siquiera la desconfianza hará que esta se valla pues esta en nuestros corazones teniendo muy claro siempre que en cada sitio que estés nos encontraremos unidas y las cosas que tu vivas yo también las viviré por que estaré contigo siempre que no te quepa duda cuando necesites algo abre bien tu corazón mándame un aviso y yo te encontrare créeme nunca mas estarás sola pues ahí yo estaré continuando el vuelo que te lleva hasta tu quieras con todo mi corazón y siempre cumple tus sueños querida amiga ha y guárdame una credencial que yo seré tu fan No: 1 siempre es mas no seré soy tu fan desde que eras sailor v te quiero nunca lo olvides adiós y cuídate hasta que nos volvamos a ver aunque sea en nuestra otra vida cuando seamos gatos como luna y Artemis adiós"

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, y Hotaru veían su tarjeta en una de las habitaciones del templo Haruka se sentía impotente, frustrada por no poder protegerla, Michiru y Setsuna lloraba mientras que Hotaru solo observaba con ojos penetrantes el mensaje es gran resumen que serena dejo para ellas fue que les agradecía por haberla protegido todo este tiempo y que no se culparan por lo que había pasado y les agradecía sobre todo por brindarle su amistad y su cariño y que lamentaba no ser la princesa que ellas esperaban les pidió que se cuidaran entre ellas diciendo por ultimo que se cuidaran sus queridas outers scauts.

Rei mientras tanto se encontraba en su salón de meditación terminando de escuchar su vídeo y como era típico de Rei repitiendo su frase favorita "serena tonta" como con mina recordó los momentos que pasaron juntas

"que mas te puedo decir Rei mas que gracias por preocuparte por mi pues aunque lo niegues se que detrás de todos esos regaños se encontraba una preocupación sobre mi bienestar y sabes voy a extrañar discutir contigo, espero que no me olvides por que yo no lo haré además se que en ningún lugar habrá dos amigas tan unidas como tu y yo cuídate hasta la próxima adiós"

Emi después de encontrar un buen lugar según ella se sentó y prendió la tarjeta no era fácil contener sus lagrimas el solo pensar que su amiga que era como su hermana había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra no era fácil de superar y mucho menos si recordaba que ella había sido la primer persona que le mostró que había algo mas que el estudio, que le mostró que tener amigos y confiar en otros es algo que te ayuda a vivir "Emi solo me queda darte un ultimo consejo no se si te sea de utilidad pero si te llegas a sentir algo sola y nadie te escucha o comprende tu situación no te debes de rendir sigue siendo tu y persigue tu destino aun si el mundo se pone en tu contra y veas tu camino difícil de seguir tu solo mira dentro de ti escucha en silencio tu corazón pues el te soplara las palabras de adonde debes llevar tu alma cuídate nos vemos" cuando termino el holograma Emi busco la forma de que este comenzara nuevamente no quería resignarse a perderla

Lita sonrío al oír los mensajes y consejos que le daba su amiga por ultima vez en el vídeo ella estaba comiendo un pastel que ella le había dado mientras platicaba al final de la cinta

" Mmmm., deberás Lita que rico me preparaste este pastel por si no lo recuerdas lo hiciste de fresa con chocolate creo que de todos los que haces este es mi favorito quisiera seguir platicando contigo pero tengo que ir a verlas en una hora y si llego tarde ya sabes como se pone Rei a si que después de todo quizás si siga platicando contigo cuídate Lita y siempre confía en ti y nunca me oyes nunca dudes de ti de que eres una mujer muy talentosa fuerte que cocina delicioso buena deportista y con cualidades que muchas personas admiran y envidian cuídate ok adiós "

por ultimo Darién y Artemis después de dudarlo un par de veces se decidieron abrir el sobre el cielo se nubló repentina mente Darién cerro los ojos como queriendo captar cada palabra que decía serena una de sus ultimas frases lo hizo temblar después de encauchar el mensaje por segunda ves se dio cuenta de que ordenaba las palabras como si no quisiera hacerle mas daño al decírselo Darién intento contenerse para no llorar sin embargo no el nudo en su garganta lo traiciono haciendo que las lagrimas rodaran sin sesear pues el escuchar cada una de las palabras de serena, palabras que se negaba a escuchar pues lo hacían desgarrarse por dentro pero al final solo se veía a serena sonreír mandarle un beso y decir adiós como si lo que había dicho fuera... cualquier cosa Darién se quedo quieto por un momento hasta que los relámpagos de afuera lo sacaron de su transe su primer pensamiento fue - a serena le dan miedo los rayos - la lluvia callo en las ventanas pero mas que lluvia parecía que alguien lloraba mas para las sailors scauts, Darién y la familia de serena era una lluvia que reflejaba su pesar Artemis puso nuevamente el mensaje por lo que Darién volteo y ahí estaba nuevamente ella con una gran sonrisa y esa voz que hacia a Darién estremecer de felicidad con tan solo oírla, en el vídeo ella se encontraba en su recamara por la ventana se observaba la luna llena serena y luna estaban sentadas en la cama la canción de la caja musical que hace mucho se regalaron Darién y serena se oía de fondo Darién se perdió reflexionando detalles que no observo las primeras dos veces hasta que las palabras de serena lo hicieron reaccionar nuevamente al decir "te amo pero no podré estar mas contigo al menos no por ahora mas encontraremos la forma ..." ¿por ahora? se pregunto Darién eso quiere decir que volverá o que necesitaría morir para volver a verla ¿morir? si esa era la respuesta además que mas le daba estar vivo si la persona por la que vivía ya no esta con el mas nuevamente aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos "tu eres cuanto soñé inolvidable para mi y mientras mas me añores mas profundo dentro de ti estoy pues ni la distancia mas grande puede dividir dos corazones y un solo latir y eso somos un solo corazón por eso espérame conserva la ilusión tu sabes que es imposible separar la historia de los dos " ¿esperarla?... eso quiere decir que regresara de ser así te esperare serena no importa cuanto tardes y mi único objetivo para despertar cada día serás tu, viviré para poder volver a verte lo prometo dulce amor mío" por ultimo en el holograma especificaba que luna seguramente estaba con ella ya que nunca se habían separado y no lo harían ahora y finalizo con un "te amo cuídate amor mío" una gran aura de tristeza se formo en el templo Hikawa un aura que se quedaría grabada en los corazones de todos los que se encontraban dentro del templo al menos por algún tiempo la pregunta era cuanto...


	3. Presentaciones

PRESENTACIONES

un año después

" por favor Darien a ti te encantaban esas reuniones además casi no sales "

"no Andrew te agradezco la invitación pero en verdad no tengo ganas de salir"

"desde la desaparición de serena estas así dejándote morir si ella te viera estaría muy decepcionada de ti "

" ¡cállate tu que sabes de ella! "

" ¡pues se que le encantaba la vida y que le dolería mucho verte a si !"

"( suspira ) no puedo creerlo ella sigue siendo mi punto débil y tu te aprovechas de ello"

"quiere decir que si me acompañas"

" si.."

" pues entonces vamonos "

los dos chicos salieron del departamento hacia una lujoso edificio en donde se llevaría acabo una importante conferencia en donde irían reconocidas personalidades y era muy difícil conseguir boletos una vez ahí en el salón de recepción se encontraban muchas personas sillas y mesas donde se encontraban bocadillos y bebidas al empezar la conferencia Darien se sintió atraído a una ventana cubierta de espesas cortinas rojas al levantarla se dio cuenta que no era una ventana si no un balcón a un lado suyo se encontraba una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco de lino una charola de plata con unos bocadillos y bebidas un poco mas al fondo de la habitación dos sillas de apariencia antigua pero elegante y aun mas al fondo una joven se recargaba en el barandal su esbelta pero frágil figura era perfecta ante sus ojos se acerco un poco mas intentando no hacer ruido, el vestido que lucia la joven era muy elegante y vistosamente caro su pelo suelto de color indescriptible pues paresia brillar aun mas con la luz de la  
luna danzaba con la suave brisa veraniega el aroma de su perfume llego hasta el olfato de Darien embriagándolo al instante la joven volteo dando un ligero brinco pues se asusto al verlo

"lo... siento no era mi intención asustarla"

"no se preocupe es solo que estaba un poco distraída eso es todo "

"Darien: pero por que esta aquí tan... sola "

"es que me encanta ver la luna y las estrellas además de que estas conferencias me parecen tan aburridas "  
"entonces que hace aquí .. perdón espero no ofenderla con mi pregunta"

"no, no tengo por que y estoy aquí por que acompaño a un amigo el cual me pidió que lo acompañara"

"pues entonces señorita ya somos dos "

"a usted tampoco le gustan estas conferencias (sonríe)"

"si me gustan pero es solo que hoy no estoy de humor para este tipo de reuniones "

"Oh ya veo"

"sabe usted me recuerda mucho a una persona a ella tampoco le gustaban estas reuniones y solía irse a los balcones a esperarme y a pesar de que nunca le gustaron jamás se negó a venir conmigo"

"debió ser usted una persona muy importante para que siempre lo acompañara "

"si eso creo, pero por favor no me hables de usted mi nombre es Darien "

"mucho gusto Darien mi nombre es..." en ese momento entra un joven de traje

"Margaret estas aquí"

"ese es mi nombre(sonriendo)"

"el placer es todo mío Margaret" (Darien se inclino y beso su mano )

"Margaret hasta que te encontré ya me tenias preocupado"

" no exageres te presento a Darien, Darien el es ..."

"Jonatan mucho gusto"

"igualmente"

"debemos irnos ya es muy tarde y prometí llevarte a casa temprano"

"fue un placer conocerte Darien espero volver a verte "

"lo mismo digo" ( se inclina y besa nuevamente su mano pero esta vez deja un papel en sus manos )

"hasta la próxima Darien" ( sale abrazando a margaren mientras le ponía su abrigo esta abre el papel en  
el cual habia una inscripción que decía a si: llámame cuando quieras que será un placer platicar contigo nuevamente mi teléfono es 12563589745258 att. Darien. a que hora escribió esto pregunto Margaret para sus adentros )

"sucede algo"

"no nada"

Después de que se marcho Margaret Darien se quedo pasmado esa misteriosa chica lo había hecho olvidarse de serena por unos minutos y sin embargo recordarla al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento no le agrado por que sabia que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, de regreso a su casa

" que tienes Darien parece que regresas mas deprimido de lo que te marchaste"

" no es nada andrew….. solo que conocí a una extraña chica y.."

"a ya veo te gusto tanto que te siente como si estuvieras traicionando a serena"

" algo así..."

un día nuevo llego

mina se encontraba en una audición en donde las 3 que ganaran las promocionarían para ser actrices cantantes o bailarinas lo que ellas escogieran mina era la penúltima participante cada una tenia que actuar bailar y cantar a si que se encontraba un poco nerviosa mas algo llamo su atención pues todas las demás concursantes hablaban de una chica que seria la ultima participante y al parecer era muy buena mina suspiro tomo un poco de valor pensando para si misma ;no me vallas a abandonar serena; y salió al escenario al terminar se sentó atrás de los jueces como todas las demás participantes al salir la ultima empezó bailando su baile era una combinación entre ballet y jazz paresia que mas que bailar volaba sus movimientos eran delicados, suaves, sutiles y elegantes , al actuar hizo llorar al publico al representar una escena dramática y por ultimo canto su voz era agradable y dulce los jueces quedaron encantados todas se fueron a cambiar para esperar los resultados arreglándose lo mas que pudieron mas ella no pensó mina pues después de bañarse se puso un pans con pantalón a la cadera un top y una camarra que le llegaba a la cintura sujetando su cabello en una coleta mina se sentó   
"Mina pensando hay serena ayúdame las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como cuando estabas tu

"hola"

"he ... hola bailaste muy bien"

"jee yo creo que intentas ser amable"

" no enserio creo que vas a ganar "

"hay no digas eso que me apenas( roja)"

" ..."

"y como te llamas"

"mina y tu"

"Margaret mucho gusto créeme es un placer conocerte cuando te vi me volví tu fan No. 1 a si que cuando seas estrella guárdame ese lugar quieres esto halago a mina subiéndole sus ánimos mas esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes de serena lo que hizo que le agradara mas esa chica al recordársela

" que dije algo malo"

"no al contrario gracias pero tu actuaste mejor que yo"

"no lo entiendes mi baile y actuación es algo que ya sabia que ensaye y solo lo hago para comprobarme a mi misma que puedo ganar pero realmente si gano no se si podria cumplir con el contrato , pero tu pareces ponerle todo tu esfuerzo es mas tu alma en este concurso"

"es que tengo una promesa con una amiga y sabes tu me la recuerdas"

"que te parece si saliendo de aquí y sin importar el resultado vamos por un helado"

" ok"

como es de esperarse Margaret y mina ganaron el concurso por lo que fueron a festejar pasaron horas platicando de todo un poco rieron y comieron después de un rato

" mina a sido todo un placer conocerte y me gustaría que volviéramos a repetir una tarde asi "

" a mi también tiene mucho que no me divertía tanto desde que s..."

" oye no te pongas triste por no me das tu numero y yo te doy el mio y nos hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo y salir otro día señorita artista"

" como usted diga señorita artista me da su autógrafo"

" oh claro pero usted primero señorita artista" (las dos rieron y se despidieron)

ya en casa de Margaret esta se encontraba dando vueltas frente al teléfono

"que estas haciendo"

" Alfred a que hora llegaste" (decía mientras abrasaba a un simpático señor que le triplicaba la edad)

"no hace mucho pero que haces tu dando vueltas frente al teléfono"

" jee, me decido llamar a alguien"

"pues en lo que lo haces te presento a tu maestra de violín y a tu nueva maestra particular"

" mas que maestra particular me suena a guarda espaldas"

"hablando de exageraciones además sabes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y a si lo haré"

"si tan solo pudiera recordarlos todo por ese estúpido accidente"

"niña que manera de expresarse es esa"

" lo siento ..."

"no importa pero que no se vuelva a repetir esta bien ( Margaret asiente con la cabeza) bueno ella es Setsuna Meioh tu nueva nana ejem ejem perdón quise decir maestra y Michiru Kaio una violinista espléndida ahora ve a saludarlas"

"hola yo soy Margaret y tengo entendido que ustedes serán mis nuevas maestras"

" a si es "( al tomarlas de la mano a Michiru y a Setsuna les emitió una cálida energía que las calmo al instante después era muy agradable paso lo que restaba de la tarde con Michiru y Setsuna y antes de dormir se decidió por llamar

"bueno, Darien te acuerdas de mi soy Margaret"

"hola, pensé que no llamarías"

"perdón que te hable a esta hora pero he estado un poco ocupada"

"lo importante es que llamaste no crees"

"si supongo, te doy mi teléfono a si cuando no estés muy ocupado me llamas y salimos algún lado te parece"

"por mi esta bien"

Margaret le dio su numero platico unos cuantos minutos mas y colgó vio su reloj las 10 pensó es temprano si me doy prisa llegare se cambio de ropa poniéndose un traje tipo gatubela solo que no era de charol sino de piel unos guantes botas y casco se dirigió a su cochera se subió a una moto y se fue, deteniéndose en una calle a las afueras de la ciudad donde se realizaban carreras por grandes cantidades de dinero con motos de buenas marcas y no dejaban competir a cualquiera al llegar saludo a unos cuantos se subió a la moto al igual que otras nueve personas derrepente se encendieron las luces iluminando una difícil pista por recorrer los motores de las motos se encendieron se dio una señal y en segundos todos los participantes se encontraban en la pista algunos se quedaron en el camino llegando empatadas dos motos ducati una roja y otra negra al quitarse el casco el de la moto negra era  
Margaret y el de la roja Haruka ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos hasta que varias personas se acercaron a felicitarlos entregándoles el dinero Michiru se acerco a felicitar a Haruka cuando se cruzo con Margaret esta le rogó que no le contara a Alfred por que si no estaría castigada hasta el próximo siglo o mas, Michiru acepto y en cuanto a Haruka extrañamente no estaba molesto la mirada de aquella chiquilla según el tenia algo que le hacia sentirse bien Margaret se acercó a ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

"se te ofrece algo gatita"

" solo decirte que fue un placer competir contigo mi nombre es Margaret"

" el mío es Haruka Tenhou y también fue un placer gatita"

Margaret sonrió y se despidió dejando a Haruka un poco confundido pues a la única que hasta el momento le había llamado gatita era a serena y al ver a Margaret como por impulso o costumbre la llamo igual

"sucede algo Haruka"

"es solo que esa chica me parece conocida Michiru"

"a mi también la conocí esta tarde y jamás me imagine que compitiera o manejara una moto se ve tan delicada, aunque según me acaban de decir su sobre nombre es Dark Angel o Angel oscuro muy pocos saben realmente quien es "

" no estaría de mas vigilarla no crees"

"si tu lo dices a si será"

paso una mes Darien le hablaba diario a Margaret al igual que mina y en cuanto a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna cada ves se hacían mas sus amigas era una persona que se hacia querer fácilmente Emi fue la siguiente en conocerla

" disculpa que te interrumpa se que es un asunto que no me importa y te entenderé si me mandas al diablo o me tiras de a loca pero que hace una chica como tu un viernes en la tarde en la biblioteca "

" no entiendo como que como yo"

" si bueno... no se como explicarte pero... creo que deberías estar con tus amigas"

" hace como un año a si seria pero ahora cada una esta por su lado y tu que haces aquí por que no estas con tus amigas

" en realidad no lo se Alfred dice que yo siento cosas que otros no y creo que lo que me trajo aquí eres tu se que suena medio tonto pero es verdad, solo iba pasando y sentí la necesidad de entrar y hablarte como si supiera que estarías tu aquí y lo mas extraño es que no te conozco"

" oh ya veo y ahora que me encontraste que piensas hacer "

"bueno pues es viernes en la tarde y no tengo planes y al parecer tu tampoco a si que por que no vamos a tomar un café"

" esta bien "

y así transcurrió la tarde entre platicas y risas además de que cada una contó su vida para Margaret, Emi era un alma solitaria que necesitaba de un amigo , para Emi Margaret era una persona extraña pero que había llegado en un momento clave de su vida pues se convirtió en su mejor amiga en cuanto a lita no fue la excepción en conocer a Margaret en un restaurante en el cual Margaret preparaba un platillo cuando llego lita que era la administradora y chef del lugar el cual era el mas importante y renombrado de toda la ciudad pues pedían muchos requisitos para poder trabajar ahí y a lita le había costado trabajo conseguir el puesto que tenia bueno retomemos la historia Margaret se encontraba en la cocina pidiendo esto y aquello a los demás ayudantes del chef haciendo reguero y medio cuando llego lita por la llamada de uno de los chicos diciendo que una desconocida estaba en la cocina al parecer un cliente y no hablaba con nadie mas que para pedir ingredientes o trastos

"lita: disculpa pero creo que no puedes estar aquí" ( Margaret volteo observando a lita muy de tenidamente)

"por que no"

" bueno los clientes no pueden entrar a esta área tu sabes ordenes del jefe"

" a y te van a regañar si me ven que estoy aquí"

" si... a si que por favor puedes salir"

"pero no creo que el dueño se enoje por que yo este aquí además el platillo que preparo solo necesita un  
postre y quería pedirle a lita la chef que me prestara uno de sus pasteles después de eso saldré de aquí "

"toma el que creas que va con tu platillo"

" ¿ o sea que tu eres lita?"

" si jiji"

" mucho gusto lita mi nombre es Margaret"

" el gusto es mío"

" oye entre tus pasteles no tienes uno de fresa con chocolate es que es mi favorito y no veo ninguno por aquí" ( estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de lita haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran"

" que pasa dije algo malo"

"no es solo que ese pastel le gustaba mucho a una amiga mía y tiene mas de un año que no lo preparo"

"mm que lastima"

"pero creo que haré una excepción contigo a si que vamos a hacerlo "

cuando adornaban el pastel entro un extraño hombre con cara de pocos amigos y gritando como loco

" ¡lita! ¡ lita !"

" aquí estoy"

" ya llego el dueño" ( volteando a ver a Margaret) y ella quien es que hace aquí no te he dicho que no puede entrar personal ajeno a este restaurante te has ganado una gran sanción

" pero por que"

" no Margaret el tiene razón "

" ahora salgan de aquí las dos antes de que..."( es interrumpido por otra persona)

"usted se atreve a hacerles algo o seguirles gritando a una de esas jovencitas y se las verá con migo"

" señor que hace aquí "

" Alfred llegaste 10 minutos antes"

" y al parecer llegue a tiempo"

"conoces al dueño"

"error yo conozco a la dueña que es Margaret yo solo lo mantengo a flote"

" disculpe yo no sabia que era la dueña no era mi intención"

"antes de cualquier cosa investigue"

" si señor "

" Alfred creo que tendrás que pagarle tiempo extra a lita pues me ayudo a prepararte tu comida de cumpleaños"

"como tu digas "

al final de la cena lita y Margaret se llevaban muy bien por lo que una vez a la semana Margaret iba a cocinar con lita y lita preparaba el pastel de fresas con chocolate especialmente para ella en cuanto a Hotaru la conoció en el instituto infiniti en los pasillos pero el como se dará a conocer mas adelante y por ultimo Rei la conoció en el templo al ir a comprar un amuleto y después en un festival que organizaba Rei en el cual Margaret participaría cantando haciéndose amiga de una solitaria Rei en los ensayos a si que la antes sola y triste Margaret tenia muchas amigas y paresia dar conferencias por teléfono pues se pasaba casi 5 horas hablando por teléfono pues colgaba y volvía a hablar con otra mas el día del festival del colegio infiniti al cual margaret habia invitado a todas a si que por fin después de un año todas las sailors scauts se reunieron nuevamente incluyendo a Tuxido Mask mas al encontrarse ...

DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES O SIMPLEMENTE POR AMISTAD A 


	4. Reencuentros

Capitulo 4: REENCUENTROS

todos se sorprendieron mirándose unos a los otros sin saber que decir hasta que rei se atrevió a romper el silencio

- rei: chicas que hacen aquí tiene tanto que no nos veíamos

- Ami: si tienes razón desde que...

- mina: si todas nos alejamos creo que no debimos de haberlo hecho a ella no le hubiera gustado vernos a si

- lita: tienes razón mina

- michiru: y por que vinieron

- setsuna: pues a mi me invito...

- Margaret: chicas ya llegaron y veo que ya se conocieron

- haruka: gatita lo que pasa es que ya nos conocíamos

- Margaret: a si que ustedes eran las antiguas amigas de las cuales cada una me platicaba

- todas: si

- Margaret: ... ¬¬ ° son raras

- es una larga historia verdad chicas

- todas: ¡Darién!

- Margaret: Darién tú también las conoces

- Darién: si

- Margaret: y yo que les quería presentar a mi novio pero al parecer ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo

- todas: tu novio (voltearon a ver a darien quien evadió sus miradas)

- Margaret: si

- reí: tendremos tiempo de platicar mas adelante por ahora vamos que el espectáculo va a comenzar y Margaret tu empiezas

- Margaret: si...

ya en el escenario Margaret comenzó a cantar

_No se como describir_

_desde el vacío que hay en mi_

_una voz , inspiración_

_que me hace soñar_

_vuelvo ha escuchar dentro de mi_

_ese deseo de sentir _

_un amor que le de vida _

_a mi palpitar_

_y sin palabras me calmas_

_me llevas ahí_

_a descubrir todo lo vivo _

_dentro de mi_

_y en el silencio me amas_

_y puedo vivir_

_de tus suspiros_

_que besan mi ser_

_vuelvo a nacer_

_Oigo en tu pecho mi canción_

_y entre tus brazos se quien soy_

_soy tu amor, tu reflejo _

_tu pasión_

_y en esta paz de tu calor _

_vuelve cantar mi corazón_

_oohuhoh tus besos tan dulces_

_me hacen lloraaaar_

_y sin palabras me calmas_

_me llevas ahí_

_a descubrir todo lo vivo _

_dentro de mi_

_y en el silencio me amas_

_y puedo vivir_

_de tus suspiros_

_que besan mi seer_

_vuelvo a nacer_

_mmmm…._

_vuelvo a nacer..._

- Margaret: gracias... (sale del escenario mientras el publico aplaude todas menos mina y rei se sorprenden por como canta pues no la habían escuchado instantes mas tarde se une a ellos )

- Darién: cantas bellísimo

- Margaret: no es para tanto solo intentas ser amable (Darién la abrasa)

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- rei: oyeron eso vallamos a ver

- todas: si

- Darien: Margaret quédate aquí puede ser peligroso

- Margaret: pero porque las demás si van y yo no

- haruka: entiende gatita no es seguro y no nos gustaría que algo te pasara

todos se van dejándola sola al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito todas se transforman al ver ha un demonio atacando a una chica

- alto ahí demonio

- persona: no soy un demonio mi nombre es drog quien eres tu...

todas dan su presentación para finalizar diciendo y te castigaremos en el nombre de sailor moon de repente las interrumpe una voz

- gracias por hacerlo en mi nombre pero yo puedo sola

- todas: que

al voltear se encuentran con una joven parada en la rama de un árbol y con una capa que le cubría de la cabeza impidiendo ver su rostro y le llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando ver unas botas blancas al igual que la capa la luna llena se encontraba detrás de ella , al sentirse observada dio un salto al piso y en un descuido de drog separa a la chica que estaba siendo atacada mientras lo tira al suelo y le pone una espada en la garganta

- drog: suéltame como te atreves...

- que es lo que buscas

- drog: si te digo me dejaras ir

- tal vez

- drog: los cristales elementales pero dime quien eres tu

- tu peor pesadilla yo soy… sailor moon

- todas: que? eso es imposible

- drog: hasta la próxima (desaparece)

- s. Uranus: pero por que lo dejaste ir

la chica que presume ser sailor moon sigue caminando sin hacerle el menor caso

- s. Mercury: responde a nuestras preguntas o no te dejaremos ir asi que dinos por que te haces pasar por sailor moon (diciendo esto la rodearon las 9 personas formando un circulo)

- s.moon: no me hago pasar por nadie yo soy sailor moon y lo deje ir por que mientras le saque la información que necesito no veo por que tengo que detenerlo ahora déjenme ir y además en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberían de proteger a la princesa de la luna

- s. plut: ella... ella…

- s. moon: si así hubiera sido realmente creen que ustedes estarían aquí .. ja me decepcionan sailors Scouts

- s. Saturn: pero entonces tu eres nuestra princesa

- s.moon: todo a su tiempo pequeña Hotaru todo a su tiempo... adiós (y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a todos sorprendidos

- rei: su energía parece ser la de serena mas como es posible

- lita: pero si es ella por que no se quedo con nosotros

- mina: creo que la pregunta seria porque tardo tanto en mostrarse ante nosotros

- Darién: por que ahora...

- michiru: lo dices por Margaret

- Darién: es solo que la espere por tanto tiempo y ahora...

- setsuna: lo único que podemos hacer es investigar

- Ami: es increíble como serena nos a vuelto ha unir a todos una vez mas no lo creen

- Hotaru: después de todo es nuestra princesa...

- haruka: vamos a ver a Margaret ya nos tardamos mucho

- todos: si

al llegar encuentran a Margaret sentada en una banca la luna estaba detrás de ella como protegiéndola lo cual impacto a Hotaru quien la vio como a serena con su vestido de princesa

- setsuna: sucede algo Hotaru

- Hotaru: no nada ...creo

- Darién: (abrazando a Margaret) lamento la tardanza, estas bien?

- Margaret: me siento muy cansada como si hubiera gastado mucha energía

- haruka: debes descansar gatita

- Margaret: no me había pasado esto desde mi accidente

- rei:(viéndola con cierta incredulidad) como dices que fue tu accidente no es que quiera incomodarte pero...

- Margaret:(interrumpiéndola) no importa lo tuve hace como año y medio no recuerdo como fue pues este hizo que perdiera la memoria pero alfred me ha cuidado como su hija

- lita: y tus padres

- Darién: murieron al igual que los míos

- lita: lo siento no fue mi intención

- Margaret: no te preocupes ni siquiera los recuerdo al menos por fotos se como eran pero en realidad es como si mi vida hubiera empezado cuando tenia 18 años

- michiru: y dices que fue hace año y medio

- Margaret : si

- setsuna: como es eso de que no te habías sentido tan mal desde el accidente

- Margaret: pues si, no se que quieres que te diga

- Darién: por ahora será mejor que descanses

- Margaret: si ya le llame a alfred para que venga por mi

en ese momento llegaron alfred acompañado por una extraña chica alta delgada vestida de negro, con botas del mismo color y una gabardina rosa , una doctora pues llevaba su estetoscopio y su bata, además de jonatan y dos hombres mas que aprecian ser guarda espaldas con radios de manos libres y de traje negro, alfred se acerco a ella

- alfred: como estas

- Margaret: creo que llamaste a la artillería pesada

- alfred: si tienes fuerzas para bromear no creo que estés tan mal

- Margaret: creo que tienes razón, ja

alfred mueve una mano haciendo que uno de los guarda espaldas se acerque y la cargue , la chica de vestimenta extraña se acerca y la tapa con una frazada Margaret estira su mano hacia Darién

- Margaret: nos vemos después y no te preocupes estaré bien , siempre lo estoy… te amo

- Darién: y yo a ti

- Margaret: adiós chicas, haruka no me veas así estaré bien y a tu lado

- haruka: lo se

alfred se marcha seguido de todas las personas que llegaron con el incluyendo a Margaret se suben en una limosina y se van

- mina: no se ustedes chicas pero para mi se me hizo extraño lo que acaba de suceder

- lita: se a lo que te refieres mina la chica que iba con ellos daba escalofríos

- michiru: haruka a que se refería Margaret al decir que estará a tu lado

- haruka: he... bueno ella ... tu sabes ... le damos clases no?... y bueno mañana sábado tenia clase conmigo en la tarde ... contigo no?

- michiru:(no muy convencida) si en la mañana

- rei: Darién sucede algo

- Darién: solo que realmente espero que este bien

un día nuevo llego la mañana era de oro el sol y la luna en perfecta armonía se podían observar en el cielo unas siluetas con ropas extrañas se observaban en el horizonte

voz1: estas seguro que ella esta aquí

v2: si

v3: y como la encontraremos en este planeta existen billones de seres humanos

v2: por que su energía se concentra en esta ciudad por lo tanto nuestra búsqueda se reduce a unos cientos

v1: hay entonces la encontraremos rapidísimo

v2: no te burles pero recuerda que tiene que cumplir con ciertas características físicas y espirituales

v3: esta bien comencemos entonces

v2: primero debemos encontrar a las sailors Scouts

v1: a si es

las tres figuras desaparecen...

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dudas o comentarios a 


	5. Carreras y autos

CAPITULO 5: CARRERAS Y AUTOS

El día transcurrió normalmente excepto por un desplegado que hubo en los periódicos debido a el reporte de carreras callejeras con motos y carros deportivos en las afueras de la ciudad, pero sobre todo que se había agarbado la situación pues además de que se manejaban grandes cantidades de dinero los participantes de estas carreras molestaban a los camioneros, pues para intentar probar su velocidad se atravesaban por debajo de los camiones de carga arriesgando las vidas de los conductores de dichos camiones y de quien manejaba los carros, la policía había intentado detener esta situación pero les había resultado imposible pues la velocidad de los carros y motos además de la habilidad de los conductores les había hecho irrealizable esta hazaña, la noticia había causado gran revuelo en la ciudad ya que no todos los días se publicaba esto en los periódicos, en la casa de Margaret se encontraba Michiru escuchando a Margaret tocar el violín cuando derrepente entro Alfred.

-Alfred: ¡Margaret!

Esta dejo de tocar de inmediato y Michiru se sobresalto un poco al escuchar entrar así a Alfred pues el no solía interrumpir ni gritar así

-Margaret: (en tono bajo) si...

-Alfred: que no me tenga que enterar que el dinero que me has estado pidiendo es para esto es muy peligroso y lo sabes

-Margaret: (tomo saliva)... para ... para que...

-Alfred: para esto ( le mostró el periódico y esta lo leyó )

-Margaret: pero Alfred... yo ... tu ... claro que no...

-Alfred: lo que veo es que te contradices y eso no esta bien así que si estas involucrada mas te vale que te salgas por que si no despídete de Tokio

-Margaret: no...por favor ... digo no va a ser necesario porque no participo como crees tu me conoces

-Alfred: y porque te conozco te lo digo y sabes que sobre advertencia no hay engaño

-Margaret: pero...

-Alfred: creo que te consiento demasiado pero no en esto así que no hay peros entendido señorita

-Margaret: si...

Después de decir esto saludo a Michiru que hasta el momento había sido ignorada y salió de la habitación Margaret refunfuño un poco y se dejo caer en el sofá

-Michiru: también estas involucrada en estas carreras o solo en las que participa Haruka ( ella no respondió) bien si no quieres decirme lo entiendo pero por que lo haces porque por dinero lo dudo solo mírate ve esta casa tienes mas dinero del que necesita una joven de tu edad

-Margaret: lo se pero... no me enojo por las carreras si no porque no confía en mi y eso me molesta

-Michiru: me alegro que no participes en estas carreras de las que hablan aquí pude ser muy peligroso pero dime por que dijo que te despidieras de Tokio

-Margaret :quiere mandarme a un colegio de señoritas en Londres creo desde hace meses pero lo había convencido de que aquí estaba bien y como dice me consiente demasiado aunque el no quiera soy su única familia e inconscientemente me da mas de lo que necesito incluyendo libertad (suspira)

-Michiru: vamos alégrate además la clase de hoy ya termino sabes creo que muy pronto serás mejor violinista que yo

-Margaret: lo dudo Michiru eres muy buena ... sabes me hubiera gustado escuchar el concierto que diste con tres luces lastima que nunca llegue en fin hasta el viernes ( y sale de la habitación dejando a una confundida Michiru pues se supone que Margaret había perdido la memoria así que como iba a recordar que ella había dado ese concierto una coincidencia quizás o las chicas le platicaron , dispersando esa duda salió de la casa de Margaret el resto de la tarde la paso con Setsuna repasando lecciones de astronomía pues era la clase de los sábados )

-Setsuna: bien que sucede

-Margaret: he

-Setsuna: que algo has de estar tramando estas muy distraída

-Margaret: yo ... no como crees

-Setsuna : lo creo por que te conozco mira paso mas de tres horas diarias contigo y si tomas en cuenta que llevamos 6 meses de conocernos pues es mucho tiempo casi 540 horas si es que mis cálculos no me fallan en fin ese no es el punto y bien me vas a contar o no

-Margaret: solo pensaba que...

-Setsuna: si...

-Margaret: nada a veces mis recuerdos parecen regresar pero no tengo nada concreto

-Setsuna: (a ver que Margaret se entristecía cada vez mas cambio el tema) Margaret no te ibas a ver hoy con las chicas

-Margaret: si en una hora

-Setsuna: entonces te puedes ir la clase ha terminado

-Margaret: gracias

Esta se arreglo y se llevo una maleta negra con ella además de unas llaves al llegar al Crown estaban las chicas en una mesa platicando animadamente al llegar Margaret todas la saludaron le hicieron un lugar y pidieron otra ronda de malteadas y siguieron platicando

-Mina: chicas ya vieron las noticias

-Lita: y a ti desde cuando te importan las noticias

-Mina: es que no me refiero a todas las noticias

-Rei: a no entonces

-Mina: pues a la de las personas que corren en autos y motos asaltando a los camiones deben ser chicos muy guapos y valientes como quisiera conocer a alguno (suspira)

-Emi: mina no digas esas cosas esta mal que roben y lo sabes

-Lita: oh vamos eso no les quita lo valiente y guapos

-Mina: exacto lita tu que opinas Rei

-Rei: pues a mi me gustaría mas saber porque lo hacen aunque quizás sea solo por robar no Margaret

-Margaret: no lo creo quizás sea solo una forma de divertirse y probar quien es el mas valiente o el mas rápido depende de los motivos por que vallan algunos es solo por respeto o dinero todo depende de quien sea

-Emi: valla sabes mucho de eso verdad

-Margaret: quien? Yo? no para nada

-Rei: pues hablaste con tanta seguridad que nos dio esa impresión

-Margaret: je je como creen U

-Darién: perdón por llegar tarde

-Margaret: no te preocupes (sonríe)

-Darién: (la abraza y besa en la frente después de sentarse al lado de ella) ya es tarde las llevo a su casa

-chicas: si

-Margaret: este... yo... me quedo

-Darién: pero porque

-Margaret: porque...pues porque...porque ...ah si Alfred va a venir por mi si eso

-Darién: entonces nos esperamos a que lleguen por ti

derrepente se ve llegar un carro deportivo rojo y Margaret se para rapidísimo y le da un beso a Darién de la misma manera despidiéndose de las chicas que quedan sorprendidas

-Margaret: adiós ya llegaron

sale del Crown y se sube a carro ya en el

-lista

-Margaret: si te dije que no te dejaría solo(a) en esto

-Haruka: (suspira) estas segura

-Margaret: mas que nunca además es tarde para echarse hacia atrás

-Haruka: y es el ultimo

-Margaret: si se mudan de ciudad al menos hasta que aquí se calmen las cosas

-Haruka: y va a ser igual que la vez pasada

-Margaret: si , oye me dejas pasar a cambiarme

-Haruka: esta bien pero rápido

frena el carro el cual se detiene frente a un edificio en menos de 10min. sale vestida toda de negro (véase capt. 3 solo que con el casco en las manos y el pelo en una coleta) se asomo por la ventanilla

-Margaret: nos vemos aya

-Haruka : esta bien

se alejo el carro de Haruka y Margaret se acerco a un carro negro se subió en el hiendo tras Haruka hasta que llegaron a una calle esta se encontraba llena de gente y carros además de ruidos de motores

-Haruka: apuesto 10 a la primera carrera a tu favor

-Margaret: pero ...

-Haruka: y tu cuanto apuestas a mi favor

-Margaret: en la segunda 40

-Haruka : eso si es mucho

-Margaret: para mi es una inversión tu eres mejor que todos esos

-pero aquí están pense que se habían arrepentido

-Haruka: nos ofendes

-Margaret aquí esta el dinero ya sabes a quien apostamos son diez suyos 40 míos

-ósea que son 50 mil

-Margaret: si , me voy tengo que ganar una carrera de 60seg.

-esta bien

-Margaret: ahorita nos vemos Haruka

esta se sube a su carro al igual que los demás competidores solo que del tablero abre una mini computadora checando varios datos respecto a su carro en ella al dar el aviso de inicio arranco con todo lo que tenia un carro iba adelante de ella y justo antes de llegar a la meta aprieta un botón haciendo que el carro acelere aun mas ganando así la carrera con Haruka paso casi lo mismo recuperando casi el triple de su dinero

-va la segunda ya saben de que trata le entran o se van con su dinero y sin titulo

-Haruka: en donde va a ser

-en la carretera 42

-Margaret: ahí estaremos

en ese momento suenan las sirenas de la patrullas haciendo que todo el mundo corra y grite desesperadamente Margaret y Haruka suben a sus autos y aceleran dirigiéndose a la carretera 42 que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad el relego marcaba la 1am dos carros mas estaban ahí

-listos

-Haruka: como siempre Max

-Max: y tu preciosa

-Margaret: déjate de tonterías cuanto tiempo tenemos

-5min será mejor que nos preparemos

todos suben a sus carros la gente llega pero muy discretamente nada aparatoso y todos escondidos derrepente se ve un trailer acercándose los cuatro carros salen de su escondite y se colocan dos al lado del trailer , uno enfrente y otro atrás los que iban a los lados se deslizan por debajo del trailer descontrolando al conductor pero antes de que pudieran seguir con el trabajo y hacer frenar el trailer aparece una figura haciendo explotar al carro que iba en frente del trailer por lo que el conductor tubo que saltar el conductor del trailer intento frenar pero en su intento se volcó y estuvo apunto de aplastar el auto de Margaret mas esta con su gran habilidad como conductora logro salvarse ella y Haruka frenaron los carros y se bajaron pues la figura se pone delante de ellos

-Haruka: quien eres y que quieres

-descuiden solo vengo por el cristal del aire… y no dolerá al menos no a mi y uno de los dos debe tenerlo pues son muy rápidos

-Margaret: y quien eres

-cierto olvide presentarme yo soy Zaruk

-Haruka: (se acerca a Margaret y le susurra) corre

ambos corren lo mas rápido que pueden pero Margaret tropieza y Haruka intenta salvarla pero es demasiado tarde pues Zaruk esta detrás de ella

-Zaruk: conque tu serás la primera esta bien

en ese momento aparece una silueta que la carga y la recarga en una piedra cerca de ahí Haruka se queda sorprendido(a)

-Zaruk: esta bien entonces tu eres el siguiente

-mi planeta guardián es Plutón el planeta del tiempo, soy la sailor del tiempo soy sailor Plut y entrare en acción

-mi planeta guardián es Neptuno el planeta del agua soy sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción

-Zaruk: a si que son ustedes de las que me hablo Drog pues no se ven tan fuertes

en lo que decía esto Zaruk ya había mandado hacia Haruka un rayo que ataco por la espalda haciendo que le saliera un cristal entre azul y blanco provocando que quedara inconsciente, Margaret despertó tras unos segundos observando esta escena se levanto para intentar ayudarlo mas la chica que la rescato se lo impidió Michiru corrió a auxiliar a Haruka tomando el cristal en sus manos a observarlo vio como si un tornado estuviera encerrado en el Zaruk intento acercarse mas sailor plut se lo impidió, Margaret miro a la chica frente a ella con desesperación esta entendió su mirada le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca haciendo que esta se desmayara la levanto y la puso lejos del lugar intentando ponerla a salvo después se acerco a la escena ayudando a una ya mal herida Plut en ese momento aparece Sailor Moon colocándose enfrente de Michiru que tenia a Haruka recargada en sus piernas para sostenerle la cabeza e intentando devolverle el cristal, sailor moon se hincó tomando en sus manos el cristal y tocando su frente muy suavemente haciendo que apareciera el símbolo de su planeta Michiru la miro sorprendida la larga capa de sailor moon le impedía ver su rostroapesar de estar tan serca, Haruka despertó lentamente, sailor moon se levanto y antes de marcharse le dio el cristal a Haruka diciendo

-sailor moon: no pensabas que te iba a abandonar verdad, cuida el cristal por mi después regresare por el  
levanto su mano y le lanzo un rayo a Zaruk haciéndolo desaparecer al igual que ella, Plut se dirigió a la extraña chica que salvo a Margaret diciéndole

-S. Plut: gracias por tu ayuda

-chica: no agradezcas que no lo hice por ti (avanzando hacia el lugar donde dejo a Margaret)

-Michiru: estas bien Haruka

-Haruka: si... y Margaret

-Setsuna: ella esta bien no te preocupes

-Michiru: sabia que participaban en esto

-Haruka: después me regañas ahora vamonos de aquí ( al dirigirse hacia el carro de Haruka vieron a la extraña chica subiendo a Margaret a su auto para después subir del lado del conductor y marcharse a toda velocidad)

-Haruka: quien será ella

-Setsuna: aun no lo se pero es muy fuerte

-Michiru: investigaremos eso después ahora vamonos

horas después Margaret despierta en su habitación la extraña chica estaba sentada al lado de su cama ella aun media dormida dice:

-Margaret: gracias Laun, no le dirás nada o si

-Laun: no por ahora pero mas vale que no te vuelvas a meter en problemas sabes que es muy especial cuando se trata de tu seguridad

-Margaret: no te preocupes pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a competir , te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Laun : pero después te duermes

-Margaret: si, pero puedes decirme porque me golpeaste me dolerá la cabeza un buen rato

-Laun: por que si no lo hacia te involucrarías en un problema que no te incumbe o me equivoco

-Margaret: (bostezando) no creo que no , hasta mañana Laun

-Laun: hasta mañana intenta descansar lo mas que puedas

-Margaret: si...(acomodándose en su cama)

-ya se durmió

-Laun: si

-tratáremos que lo de hoy no se repita esta bien

-Laun: si pero no puedes evitarlo ni tu ni yo

-lo se pero nada me impedirá intentarlo

-Laun: pronto amanecerá ve a dormir yo la cuido

-no te acompaño a velar su sueño

-Laun: como quieras

la luna brilla con todo su esplendor entrando por la ventana mientras una chica duerme sin saber lo que pasa a su alrededor

continuara...

YA SABEN DUDAS, CRITICAS, PREGUNTAS, ACLARACIONES, CHICLES Y MUEGANOS A ladiserena yahoo. com


	6. El enemigo

**_EL ENEMIGO_**

El amanecer se acercaba a la ciudad sin embargo había un lugar donde la luz no llegaba y parecía olvidado por ella, este se encontraba en otra dimensión, donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en una silla mira a un chico que pide disculpas por su fracaso de rodillas esta lo mira reflexionando

-mi querido zaruk no puedo perdonar tus errores sin embargo ya cometí un error al mandar a drog a pelear y no pudo derrotar a esas sailors scauts pero le di una segunda oportunidad a si que también te la daré a ti pero será la ultima a si que dime ya sabes quien tiene los cristales elementales

-zaruk majestad los cristales no están completos al parecer se han dividido por lo que no se encuentran solo en 5 personas si no en 9 mas la persona que los controla totalmente suman 10 ayer encontré el primero

-y donde esta

-zaruk: lo perdí majestad pero lo recuperare lo prometo

-esta bien te creo pero no me falles entendiste

-zaruk: si majestad

-dog regresara pronto el se encargara de buscar a la décima persona tu encárgate de los cristales

-zaruk: si majestad ( asi se retira y esta se queda viendo al vació hasta que un voz la saca de su pensamiento)

-crees que lo logre

-no lo se, pero lo intentara además quien me importa realmente es la persona que controla los cristales

- ya veo sigue con la idea de vengarse

-sí y nadie me lo impedirá sus padres me hicieron mucho daño y haré que ella lo pagué con creces, se arrepentirá de haber nacido JA JA JA

-le avisare cuando drog regrese majestad

-me alegra contar con tigo kesets

-majestad cuando encuentre a esa niña me la puede regalar

-sí queda algo de ella por que no

-kesets: gracias

mientras tanto zaruk camina enojado por los pasillos

-por que tan enojado zaruk

-kozlek eres tu

-si aquí estoy

-esa estúpida de sailor moon arruino mi plan pues ya tenia a las sailors scauts en mis manos y al llegar ella me ataco y derrepente aparecí aquí no estoy seguro de lo que aya pasado o como lo logro pero no le funcionara la próxima vez

-kozlek: tranquilo zaruk recuerda que el que se enoja pierde además prometo ayudarte a investigar después de todo para eso somos los hermanos no

-zaruk: gracias kozlek ahora devo irme me alegra saber que cuento contigo (se aleja mas tranquilo mientras kozlek lo observa partir, mientras tanto las sailors scauts convocaron una reunión en el templo a si se vuelven a reunir todos artemis estaba en la mesa viendo hacia la puerta todos estaban callados nadie se animaba a ser el primero en hablar hasta que haruka hablo

-haruka: al parecer este es uno de los cristales elementales

-emi: me dejas analizarlo

-michiru: ayer atacaron a haruka y al parecer ella lo tenia

-rei: creen que alguien mas de nosotras posea uno

-setsuna: debemos tener cuidado

-artemis : además debemos averiguar cuantos cristales son y para que sirven

-mina: tu no recuerdas nada artemis no se algo que los involucre quizás con el pasado

-artemis: no será mejor que sigamos investigando

-lita: emi encontraste algo

-emi: al parecer le falta una parte algo que lo complemente pues los datos que de mi computadora están incompletos

-hotaru: (en su mente ve a una chica que llora inconsolablemente y pide ayuda esta se encuentra sola en una completa obscuridad)

-setsuna: estas bien hotaru

-hotaru: si no es nada

-darien: y esta vez si lograste ver a sailor moon por tu espejo michiru

-michiru: si pero no me mostró nada es como si una niebla lo hubiera cubierto

-artemis: si no hay mas que decir pueden irse y nos reuniremos nuevamente cuando tengamos mas información

en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra margaret con un portafolio y uniformada al verlos a todos reunidos se les queda viendo hasta que dice

-margaret: interrumpí algo por que yo solo venia a entregarte el libro que me prestaste gracias rei (nadie le contesta y la aludida solo toma el libro) ... bueno me voy no quise interrumpir

-Darién: no espera no te preocupes, te llevo a tu casa

-haruka: estas bien gatita

-margaret: si gracias y tu

-haruka: también

-margaret: me alegro después de todo no siempre necesitas ayuda sailor urano creo que fui afortunada al presenciar eso

-michiru: que dijiste

-margaret: que haruka no siempre necesita ayuda regularmente ella es la que me ayuda a mi porque

-Darién: estabas con haruka cuando la atacaron ayer

-margaret: bueno yo ... o por dios mira la hora devo irme o alfred me regañara saben esta insoportable además de que le dio la etapa de muéstrale cuanto vale el dinero

-mina: por que

-margaret: por que yo estoy en mi etapa de gasta todo lo que puedas, además de que choque mi carro a si que estoy castigada

-haruka: por lo de ayer

-margaret: si ... en fin me voy chicas adiós

-setsuna: voy contigo

-Darién: yo te voy a dejar

-margaret: no gracias alfred, laun y jonatan están esperándome y setsuna no te dijo alfred que hoy no teníamos clase

-setsuna no supongo que se le olvido

-margaret: si quieres ven para que el te lo diga

-setsuna: te creo no te preocupes

-margaret: adiós chicas (se acerca a Darién y lo besa rápidamente como signo de despedida) nos vemos mañana

-todos: adiós

margaret sale de el templo y se aleja nuevamente dejando a todos en silencio

-rei: creen que aya escuchado algo

-emi: no lo creo, pasa algo michiru

-michiru: es solo que hubiera jurado que la oí decirle a haruka sailor urano aunque quizás solo lo imagine

-haruka: seguramente

-michiru: tal vez pero sailor moon dijo lo mismo .. pero no importa

-mina: setsuna que tienes

-setsuna: es que aun no sabemos con exactitud quien es laun

-lita: y por que quieres saberlo

-michiru: ayer nos ayudo a pelear y es muy rápida y fuerte

-artemis: creen que forme parte del enemigo

-hotaru: pues antes estaba siempre con margaret

-artemis: tu sabes quien es

-hotaru: no con exactitud pero se que es extranjera y es algo a si como el guarda espaldas de margaret y es muy reservada solo habla con ella o con alfred

-mina: hotaru tu como conociste a margaret

-hotaru: en realidad siempre he pensado que ella es quien me conoció a mi

-emi: enserio yo tambien

-mina: y yo

-lita: pues ahora que lo dicen si es muy extraño que todas la hayamos conocido no creen

-rei: si y sobre todo que nos haya vuelto a unir

-setsuna: ahora no debemos pensar en eso hay que enfocarnos en el enemigo

-haruka: tienes razón

-michiru: y dime setsuna es este un enemigo del futuro o del pasado

-setsuna: pues del pasado no recuerdo es como si se me fuera olvidando todo poco a poco y del futuro hace mucho que se formo un remolino en el túnel del tiempo ustedes saben por la mue...

-haruka: si lo sabemos (la interrumpió haruka antes de que terminara su frase)

-michiru: será mejor que nos vallamos

-rei: cada una investigue lo que pueda

-emi: si y nos vemos después

las sailors se separaron nuevamente con una incógnita en la mente pues que pasaría ahora , mientras margaret iba en una limosina al lado de ella laun y del otro alfred enfrente de ella jonatan y otra persona con bata de doctor ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos

-alfred: sucede algo

-margaret: no nada ...

-laun: ya no confías en nosotros

-margaret: no es eso

-jonatan: entonces

-margaret: alguna vez han sentido que deberían estar en otro lugar o haciendo algo mas como si estuviera mal lo que están haciendo actualmente

-alfred: no te preocupes ese sentimiento desaparecerá poco a poco te lo prometo

-margaret: tu sabes por que me siento a si

-alfred: saca eso de tu mente no te hace bien el que te preocupes y lo sabes

-margaret: pero...

-laun: ya escuchaste a alfred

-margaret: esta bien

-jonatan: ya llegamos

-margaret: a qui voy de nuevo

-es por su bien ( dijo la doctora que iba al lado de jonatan)

-margaret: lo se pero no es facil

-alfred: has avanzado mucho

-margaret: si al menos ya lo controlo

-laun: me alegra oír eso

-margaret: muy graciosa laun

todos: (ríen )

al bajarse del auto observan una gran mansión con amplios jardines en la cual entran los 5 para salir hasta el anochecer con margaret inconsciente en brazos de jonatan del otro lado de la ciudad Darién estaba en su departamento durmiendo intranquilamente

en su sueño

veía solo obscuridad y se sentía perdido solo y corriendo para encontrar una salida a si encontró una puerta que intento abrir esta era escasamente perceptible y por mas que intento no pudo abrirla a si que se dio por vencido pues se sentía agotado al no hacer ruido escucho a alguien llorar dentro de la puerta

-Darién : quien esta ahí

-...

-Darién: hola quien eres

-Darién eres tu

-Darién: serena?

-"serena": Darién ayúdame tengo miedo

Darién se levanto e intento nuevamente abrir la puerta pero esta parecía volverse mas resistente

-Darién: serena tranquila te sacare de ahí cueste lo que cueste

-"serena": Darién debes despertar ahora

-Darién: no quiero quedarme contigo

-"serena": yo estaré bien por el momento pues nadie puede entrar a qui , a si que vete que yo te estaré esperando

-Darién: ¡no, no te pienso dejar otra vez

-"serena": pero debes irte yo estaré mas tranquila ahora que me encontraste anda vete

-Darién: no, no quiero ( en ese momento despierta totalmente agitado)

fin del sueño

El sol resplandecía y entraba por las ventanas de la recamara de Darién quien estaba en su baño lavándose la cara y preocupado -que voy a hacer ahora abra sido solo un sueño porque fue muy real y de ser real devo ayudarla a como de lugar- se decía Darién para si mismo , durante la semana siguiente estuvo muy distraído ignoraba a margaret y solo buscaba cualquier oportunidad para dormirse, el enemigo apareció dos veces pero no tenia éxito para encontrar los cristales, al llegar a su casa tras una dura pelea pues no apareció la supuesta sailor moon y sin prender la luz camino a su habitación se recostó en su cama y vio como una sombra se acercaba a el por lo que se levanto y reconoció de inmediato la silueta de serena esta se le acerco lo abrazo haciendo que este se quedara estático

-serena: te extrañe tanto y tuve tanto miedo

-Darién: (correspondiendo el abrazo) yo también te extrañe

-serena: pero solo vengo a decirte que debes tener cuidado

-Darién: de quien

-serena: la próxima víctima será...

-Darién: (poniéndole un dedo en sus labios) cuando me digas quien es te vas a ir

-serena: debo hacerlo lo sabes

-Darién: llévame contigo

-serena: no puedo además tu estas soñando

-Darién : no esto no puede ser un sueño

-serena: a no? dime que hiciste en cuanto llegaste a tu casa

-Darién entre en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama y des...

-serena: lo ves te quedaste dormido yo solo soy un producto de tu imaginario

-Darién: no ...

-serena: (lo besa y al separarse del largo pero dulce beso le dice) cuida de lita

-Darién: espera no te vallas...

-serena: prométemelo

-Darién: te lo prometo..

al despertar ya estaba amaneciendo nuevamente se le había ido solo que esta vez tenia una promesa que cumplir y no le fallaría su despertador sonó a si que se levanto de la cama se baño y se cambio antes de salir de su casa el teléfono sonó

-bueno

-Darién habla emi

-Darién: que sucede emi

-emi: queríamos ir al parque y no se si puedas venir con nosotros

-Darién: cuando

-emi: esta tarde

-Darién: esta bien nos vemos ahí a las 4 esta bien

-emi: si adiós

-Darién: adiós

a si Darién salió de su departamento

continuara...

Dudas criticas y sugerencias a ladiserena 


	7. El Parque

Capitulo 7: EL PARQUE

-¿Margaret estas bien?

-Margaret: ...he

-Que si estas bien

-Margaret: claro lita no te preocupes por que lo dices

-Lita: Es que estas muy distraída, no se... como distante

-Margaret: Si la palabra que buscas es rara ya estoy acostumbrada a oírla yo misma me considero extraña y si pudiera me alejaba de mi pero tengo que vivir conmigo a si que, que remedio.

-Mina: Pero de que hablas tu no eres a si

-Margaret: Disculpen no quise contestarles de esa forma solo estoy confundida

-Amy: Listo le acabo de hablar a Darién y nos alcanzara aya a las 4

-Reí: Pues entonces será mejor que empecemos a preparar las cosas

-si!

-Margaret: Chicas no creo que a Darién le agrade que este yo ahí

-Lita: De que hablas eres su novia como no le va a agradar

-Margaret: Es que... el ha cambiado o tal vez sea yo pero últimamente me evade

-Reí: Ya veo , no te preocupes ya se le pasara

-Mina: Reí tiene razón Darién siempre ha sido a si

-Margaret: Gracias chicas siempre me apoyan cuando mas lo necesito y tienen razón ya se le pasara siempre se le pasa a si que porque no preparamos las cosas

-Amy: a si se habla

Las chicas comenzaron a preparar la comida y Margaret fingía sonrisas para no preocuparlas pero por dentro sabia que algo pasaría algo que no seria nada bueno y que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Las 4 de la tarde llego rápidamente todas en el parque acomodaban la mesa para comer Lita era la invitada de honor pues la habían ascendido de puesto además de haber conseguido su beca en una escuela de chef´s muy reconocida al llegar Darién felicito a lita y saludo muy secamente a Margaret , la tarde transcurrió muy tranquila y después de platicar y bromear decidieron irse a su casa.

-Darién: te llevo a tu casa Margaret ya es tarde y vives muy lejos

-Eso no va a ser necesario yo llevare a la señorita Margaret  
todas voltearon al escuchar a la extraña voz

-Margaret: Jonathan que haces aquí

-Jonathan: bueno no llegabas a casa y Alfred y yo nos preocupamos a si que decidimos que debía venir por ti

-Margaret: gracias (ella le sonrío muy dulcemente, al ver Darién esa acción sintió que le echaban una cubeta de agua fría haciendo que respondiera sin pensar)

-Darién: No te hubieras molestado

-Jonathan: no pero si no es molestia

-Darién: ¿a no?

-Margaret: Chicos... chicos !

-Jonathan y Darién: Si..

-Margaret: Basta por favor, Jonathan espérame en el auto (el chico miro a Darién airadamente y se marcho esto hizo que Darién se molestara aun mas) Darién...

-Darién: Si

-Margaret: (se acerca a el aferrándose a su pecho al percatarse Darién de esta acción la abraza y ella susurra) nos vemos mañana)

-Darién: Si paso por ti esta bien

-Margaret: Si (diciendo esto se marcha rápidamente Darién al verla correr sonríe y suspira profundamente solo que este suspiro es interrumpido por la imagen de serena haciendo que se sienta culpable)

-Lita: Darién ... Darién... tierra llamando a Darién

-Darién: Si...

-Reí: Hace mas de 10 min. que Margaret se fue y al parecer te habías ido con ella

-Darién : Lo siento decían algo

-Amy: Si que si nos puedes ir a dejar a mi a Lita y a Reí, porque Haruka llevara a Mina

-Darién: Claro con gusto  
Todas se despidieron mientras tanto Margaret iba en su carro platicando con Jonathan.

-Jonathan: Oh vamos no es justo yo no hice mas que venir por ti

-Margaret: Sabes que las cosas entre Darién y yo no van muy bien y tu todavía contribuyes

-Jonathan: Oye no es mi culpa de que sea un novio además de malo celoso

-Margaret: No es malo

-Jonathan: a no y porque te ha estado evitando esta ultima semana

-Margaret: no me evita solo ha estado ocupado

-Jonatan: si claro justifícalo

-Margaret: detente!

-Jonatan: ha ahora quieres que me calle

-Margaret: no que detengas el carro

-Jonatan: pero porque

-Margaret : no preguntes y hazlo

-Jonatan : ok... ok.. mujeres (al detener el auto Margaret baja un poco del auto cierra los ojos y respira profundamente)

-Jonatan: ¿estas bien?

-Margaret: Yo solo... ( ella se sienta en el auto para después desmayarse)

-Jonatan: (se acerca a Margaret acariciándole la mejilla y susurrándole) son ellos verdad...  
una luz cegadora emana de Margaret...

mientras tanto Darién maneja hacia casa de reí cuando un monstruo se pone enfrente del auto haciendo que Darién frenara muy rápidamente el auto

-Reí: pero que es eso

-Amy: al parecer otro enemigo

-Lita: entonces que esperamos chicas transformémonos

Todas: si!

Todas se transforman al igual que Darién al acercarse al monstruo este llevaba 2 chicas sujetadas del cuello lo que les impide atacar abiertamente al monstruo que se aprovecha para atacarlas empezando a si una ardua batalla lita usando sus hojas de roble de Júpiter logra liberar a una de las chicas que es auxiliada por reí mientras Amy logra esparcir una densa neblina para desasease mas fácilmente de el mas aparece Kozlek atacando a la otra chica que traía el monstruo y dispersando la niebla tomando por sorpresa a las sailors de esta un cristal que se rompe de inmediato convirtiéndose esta en otro demonio

-Kozlek: rayos ... no era el cristal que buscaba ... demonios acaben con las sailors scauts y con ese tonto enmascarado

Los dos demonios se lanzan en su contra cuando aparece sailor moon formando un escudo logrando protegerlos

-Kozlek: por fin llegas por tu culpa mi hermano Zaruk esta muerto a si que tu pagaras por su muerte

-s. moon: como quieras

en ese momento lanza un ataque que vuelve a la normalidad a los dos monstruos quedando frente a frente sailor moon y Kozlek ente ultimo lanzo el primer ataque el cual fue esquivado muy fácilmente por sailor moon mientras ellos peleaban un portal se abrió detrás de las sailors que estaban descuidadas por estar observando la pelea entre sailor moon y Kozlek de ese portal salió Drog lanzando un rayo en contra de Lita de la cual salió un cristal transparente dentro de cual se podía observar algo de color café como la tierra una vez que lo tiene en sus manos llama a Kozlek y salen los dos por portales diferentes desapareciendo rápidamente, lita mientras tanto solo se inca en el piso respirando muy agitadamente mientras es auxiliada por las demás sailors sailor moon se acerca a ella incandose también en el piso lita levanta su cabeza intentando observar el rostro de sailor moon detrás de la capa blanca mas en esta no párese haber nadie pues solo se ve oscuridad en donde se supone debería estar su rostro sailor moon le pone una mano en su hombro mientras le dice

-sailor moon : estarás bien no te preocupes además no tienen el cristal que le quitaron a sailor Urano lo que nos hace ir en empate ( mientras le decía esto va creando una esfera con energía que introduce en el cuerpo de lita) esta energía sustituirá la falta del cristal elemental por ahora debo irme a si que me despido (después de decir esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche)

-lita: ...

las chicas se quedan impactadas ante este suceso pues realmente todo había sucedido muy rápido, Darién por otro lado se sentía miserable pues no había podido proteger a lita como se lo había prometido a serena con este sentimiento de culpabilidad se fue a casa después de dejar a las chicas en sus respectivas casas, mientras tanto Drog y Kozlek hablaban con una extraña mujer

-me alegro que por fin hayan encontrado uno de los cristales

-Drog: todo lo hacemos por usted majestad

-Kozlek me alegro que la muerte de tu hermano no aya sido en vano y tu puedas hacer un buen trabajo en su memoria

-Kozlek: gracias majestad

-ahora pueden retirarse  
los dos hombres se retiran al instante dejando a la extraña mujer

-muy pronto Serenity, muy pronto... ja Ja JAAAA  
su risa tétrica resonaba por todo el lugar volviéndolo aun mas tenebroso...

continuara...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

sugerencias ó reclamaciones a y con gusto responderé.


	8. El concierto

Capitulo 8: EL CONCIERTO

Dos largas semanas transcurrieron lita estaba bien y el enemigo atacaba cada vez menos esto ocacionaba que las chicas no supieran si alegrarse o preocuparse mas pues eso significaba que el enemigo tramaba algo grande sin embargo ellas intentaban llevar su vida lo mas normal que pudieran lo cual era un poco difícil, michiru daría un concierto mañana y margaret lo abriría por lo cual ambas estaban muy nerviosas sobre todo margaret pues ella nunca había dado un concierto frente a tanta gente, mientras que michiru ya estaba acostumbrada mas al ver los nervios de margaret esta se contagio de los mismos , la tarde transcurrió rápidamente por lo que michiru se fue a su casa junto con haruka. Alfred, laun y jonatan habían salido y a alfred no le gustaba que margaret estuviera sola con la servidumbre ni que tuviera mucho contacto con ella, a si que dejo a setsuna para que cuidara de margaret esta recorrió un largo pasillo para llegar a su habitación al entrar en ella tocaron la puerta ella la abrió y setsuna le pregunto que si no necesitaba nada mas para que pudiera irse margaret dijo que no por lo setsuna salió rumbo a su habitación por lo que serró nuevamente la puerta observando detenidamente su habitación esta era enorme casi del tamaño del departamento de Darién , en ella estaba cerca de la entrada una sala, después un escritorio en el cual se encontraba una computadora portátil, un escáner, una impresora, un teléfono - fax entre otras cosas para culminar con su cama, tocador , y los demás muebles que componen una habitación , realmente era mas de lo que necesitaba - facilmente podia vivir solo en esa habitación - penso para sus adentros después camino hacia su cama al llegar a ella se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama tomando un muñeco de peluche mientras estaba así una sombra paso enfrente de sus ojos haciendo que se levantara al instante

-margaret: quien anda ahí

pero nadie respondió y realmente no era la primera vez que esto sucedía a si que levanto su mano en el aire haciendo que la luz se prendiera

-margaret: es lo bueno de tener telequinesis asi no tengo que levantarme para hacer las cosas ( sonríe para si misma)

al día siguiente haruka paso por ella y por setsuna esta ultima le pregunto a margaret si estaba bien ella respondió que si .

-es increíble como mientras menos queremos que pase el tiempo este se acelera mas verdad setsuna

-setsuna: el tiempo es el mismo margaret nosotras somos quien creemos que pasa mas lento o mas rápido

-margaret: hay setsuna tu tan sabia como siempre sabes aveces pienso que lo que no sabes lo inventas

-setsuna: ah si y que te hace pensar eso

-margaret: yo nada mas digo

-toc toc

-setsuna: si quien es

-soy yo Darién

-setsuna: (abre la puerta) hola Darién

-Darién: hola como estas

-setsuna: bien gracias

-Darién: y margaret

-setsuna: se esta cambiando

-margaret: me estaba cambiando

al salir trae un vestido blanco entallado sus manos eran cubiertas con guantes su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo dejando ver en su pelo pequeños rallos dorados y resaltando sus ojos violeta Darién quedo con la boca abierta y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

-margaret: me veo mal

-Darién : bromeas luces hermosa (el se acerca a ella dándole un bello ramo de rosas blancas)

-margaret: gracias

al llegar el turno de margaret para subir al escenario se quedaron solos setsuna y Darién

-setsuna: debemos tener cuidado con margaret

-Darién : de que hablas

-setsuna: no digo que sea mala si no que tiene mas poder del que puede controlar y si cae en manos del enemigo..

-Darién: espera ¿poder? ... de que poder hablas

-setsuna: creo que ni yo misma lo se solo seamos precavidos esta bien

-Darién: si

margaret subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar una melodía que hizo que el publico se entristeciera pero que al mismo tiempo se sintiera en paz pero confundido , era tal la emoción estética que provocaba la melodía que al terminar el publico le arrojaba rosas mientras aplaudía, después de tres melodías mas salió michiru que fue aclamada por el publico al tocar su ultima melodía dos tipos de vestimenta extraña comenzaron a atacar a la gente que salió corriendo en instantes , michiru seguía en el escenario estática sin poder transformarse pues margaret había corrido hasta donde estaba ella

-michiru: tranquila yo te protegeré

-margaret: vienen por ti lo se

-michiru: yo estaré bien además las sailors scauts llegaran pronto... espero

-drog: michiru kaiou quien diría que la famosa violinista tiene el cristal del agua

-margaret: Noooooo!

michiru voltea a ver a margaret que se encontraba detrás de ella drog había lanzado un rallo color azul y margaret estaba deteniéndolo aparentemente con un campo de fuerza

-drog: que demonios ( y comienza a lanzar cuantos rayos puede)

-margaret: michiru necesitamos pensar en algo no podré sostener esto por mucho tiempo y menos si sigue lanzando mas rayos

-michiru: pero como pued...

-margaret: luego te explico ahora piensa en un plan

-mi planeta guardián es Plutón soy la sailor del tiempo soy sailor plut

-mi planeta guardián es Urano soy la sailor del viento sailor uranus

-mi planeta guardián es Saturno soy la sailor del silencio soy sailor saturn

-drog: valla pero si son las sailor scauts... monstruos ataquen

-margaret: vamonos ahora michiru

-michiru: si..  
las dos corren mas drog se les pone enfrente

-drog: adonde van nosotros no hemos terminado aun

-margaret: nos encantaría quedarnos a tu reunión pero enserio debemos irnos

-drog: un momento te conozco

-margaret: lo dudo.. yo jamas te había visto  
mientras drog platicaba las sailors scaut aprovecharon para atacarlo dejándolo muy mal herido

-drog: malditas no lo harán de nuevo

- mi planeta guardián es Venus soy sailor Venus y no vamos a permitir que lastimes a dos chicas indefensas

-mi planeta guardián es Marte soy sailor mart y tampoco permitiremos que nos dejen fuera de la acción

-mi planeta guardián es Júpiter soy sailor Júpiter y somos las iners scauts y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna

-mi planeta guardián es mercurio el planeta de la sabiduría soy sailor mercuri, llegamos tarde chicas?

-drog: lo que me faltaba mas sailors scauts... monstruos  
mas monstruos se les acercan a las sailors intentando atacarlas mas estos se desasen fácilmente lo malo es que cada vez que se desasen se cuadruplican michiru se escapa de la vista de drog mas no de la de kozlek por lo que este la agarra descuidada y la ataca saliendo de ella su cristal que parecía tener agua dentro

-kozlek: lo sabia otro cristal elemental es nuestro drog vamonos

-drog: si..

-margaret: esperen regresen eso a su dueño

-koslek: quien nos va a impedir que no lo llevemos tu

-margaret: y porque no?

-s. Urano: no te entrometas margaret pueden lastimarte

-drog: si pequeña prinsesita podemos matarte  
lanza un rayo directo a margaret causando el terror de las sailors sacauts mas una rosa roja se interpone

-tuxedo mask: no permitiré que dañes a esa chica

-koslek: genial otro estorbo

-drog: vamonos  
los dos villanos desaparecen al igual que los monstruos con los que peleaban las sailors michiru estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente

-haruka: maldición se llevaron otro cristal

-en eso te equivocas

-mina: sailor moon

-s. moon: a qui tienen el cristal del agua cuídenlo y saluden de mi parte a sailor neptun

-ami: espera...

-lita: se fue

-Darién: alguien ha visto a margaret

-a qui estoy (Darién va hacia a ella y la abraza )

-Darién: que bueno estas bien me tenias preocupado

-margaret: como esta michiru

-michiru: bien gracias

-reí: ahora tenemos dos cristales (se cubre la boca y voltea a ver a margaret que la ve sin el mayor problema)

-margaret: no se preocupen yo ya sabia que son las sailors scauts no crean que un simple antifaz o cambio de ropa las hace ver diferentes  
todas se quedan impactadas ante la respuesta de margaret pues lo decía con tanta naturalidad que asustaba , hotaru la observaba muy fijamente margaret se dio cuenta de que la observaba por lo que hotaru tubo que desviar la mirada

-michiru: como supiste antes de que me atacaran que lo harían y sobre todo como lo detuviste

-margaret: je je creí que se te olvidaría pero veo que no es a si ... bueno

-todos: si...

-margaret: pues yo

-todos: si..

-margaret: no se como decirlo

-todos:° °

-margaret: es que solo lo tengo y ya, miren

una de las cortinas del teatro estaba tirada cerca de ellos, esta derrepente comenzó a moverse en forma de espirales paso entre los brazos de todos formo figuras y volvió a su estado original todos estaban muy sorprendidos que se quedaron sin habla solo la miraban

-margaret: digan algo

-mina: wow es fabuloso

-reí: y cuando descubriste que tienes esos poderes

-margaret: pues si ter refieres a que si los he tenido desde siempre no lo se acuérdate que perdí la memoria en el accidente

-emi: y porque no habías dicho nada

-margaret: como que.. hey chicas tengo telequinesis

-haruka: ella tiene razón

-margaret: gracias haruka

-Darién: te llevo a casa

-margaret: si por favor

margaret sintió que alguien la observaba muy penetrante a si que volteo y su mirada choco con la de hotaru quien la miraba como queriendo traspasarla y margaret no dudo en que quizás a si era

-Darién: estas bien

-margaret: he .. si no te preocupes

hotaru por su parte no sabia que era ese sentimiento que la inundaba cada día mas pero estaba muy segura de que tenia que ver con margaret y lo averiguaría a toda costa

continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------

dudas comentarios o sugerencias a y con gusto responderé


End file.
